Door and window moldings are typically measured and cut one piece at a time. Each piece of molding can take three or four trips to a miter saw to get the proper cut. Measurements for molding are typically taken from the inside surfaces of a structure, e.g., a door or window opening, which makes it difficult to obtain an accurate measurement. This is, in part, because a measurement device that is used to take the measurements has nothing to hold on to. For example, the inside of a door frame may be measured by running a tape measure along the inner surface of the doorframe. The measuring tape has nothing to grab on to which makes getting an accurate measurement difficult. Each window or door can take six or more trips to the miter saw. Additionally, each reveal, i.e., the distance between the molding and opening on the window or door may be different because of difficulty measuring and miter cutting and requires estimations. The width of the reveal also creates difficulty in determining the proper length of the molding as the molding for each corner will necessarily be longer than the opening.